Stories collide
by Divergentfangirl46
Summary: This is a crossover between Divergent, The Hunger Games, and The Land Of Stories. I only have two chapters so far, but I promise they are better than this description.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfiction, its a story that I'm writing, it's a cross between The Land Of Stories, Divergent, and The Hunger Games and I decided to share it with you all, so I hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent world or the Hunger Games or The Land of Stories.

Tobias POV:

I look at Alex and Tris, sitting on a rock talking. I go over.

"Alex thinks Arthur is going to propose tonight!", Tris tells me. "They're going to have dinner and then go for a walk by the beach!".

"That's great Alex! Are you going to say yes?" I ask. She thinks for a moment before replying. "Yes, I am.", she says. "Actually I should go get ready. See you guys later!". She stands up and walks across the garden.

I sit down next to Tris and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Are you still going to that meeting tonight? I wanted to have dinner", she asks.

"Yes. Evelyn wants to review the plan to get Katniss out of Candor. Kang is going to realize she's spying on them soon. Apparently she's been sneaking around, like what Tori was doing when she was spying on Erudite."

She sighs. "You know sometimes I wish I wish everyone could take care of themselves. That we didn't have to save them all."

"I know. But tomorrow we get to go see how Tori's doing with Zeke and Shauna so at least we'll get to go back to Dauntless for a couple days", I say.

"Have you heard anything about her? How's her leg?", she asks.

"Harrison says that she's out of surgery, but the poison's still in her system", I say.

Tris lifts her head and looks across the garden. I follow her gaze until my eyes land on Gale. She's been avoiding him ever since Katniss told her about how he designed the explosives that killed her sister, Prim. Tris and Katniss are best friends and so when she told her about Prim, Tris got mad. It's kinda complicated.

Tris stands up and walks towards the door that leads into my house, away from Gale.

When he sees her, he runs towards her, and me. "Tris!", he calls out. "Tris wait!". When he reaches me, I grab his arm.

"Let go of me Tobias".

"It's Four to you", I reply. "I know you hurt Katniss. And if you so much as lay a finger on Tris, you will regret it".

And with that, I go inside to look for Tris.

I find her in my room five minutes later. She's lying face down and sprawled

across the bed. When I open the door, she says, in a muffled voice, "Go away".

"Tris". I say.

She lifts her head and sighs.

"Tris, I know you have… strong feelings for Gale. And I don't blame you for not liking him, but you have to talk to him".

"I know I do. It's just, he killed Katniss's sister". She sits up.

"And it's okay to hate him. Or not like him. Or whatever, but don't make up your mind about him until you at leased talk to him. Okay?".

"Okay".

I squeeze her hand. She squeezes back.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur POV:

I can't believe I'm going to propose. I'll meet her for dinner at six o'clock, and then we'll go for a romantic walk on the beach.

I hope she says yes… No, she will.

I get dressed in a brown shirt and a leather vest. The same clothes I wore when me and Alex first met. I reach for my comb, but decide not to comb my hair.

I go into the kitchen, and grab the picnic basket I prepared for dinner. I leave the house, closing the door behind me.

I walk towards her favorite tree and spread the blanket on the grass. I open the basket and take out the salade. Greek. Her favorite. Next, I take out two chicken breasts and put them on a plate. I leave the brownies in the basket for later, and open a bottle of sparkling water. We have both agreed we will never drink, after seeing what it does to Mother Goose and Merlin.

I check my watch. 5:55. I wait patiently for her to arrive.

6:02. Maybe she's not coming?

No. She's just late.

6:09. I don't know…

Then, I see her. My heart stops. She is beautiful. In her sparkling green gown that goes all the way down to her ankles. Tied around her waist is a white ribbon that wraps around her stomach with a bow at the front. Her hair has one braid that circles from one side to the other. The end rests on her shoulder. She's wearing a necklace that is simply a golden ring. I know that around the edges of the ring are the words 'I love you' because she has showed it to me before. Her father gave it to her before he died and she always wears it around her neck to remember him.

When she sees me, she smiles, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Alex… you look, amazing". She does. She really does.

She sits down next to me. "Thanks. Tris really can do hair." she says

"It's beautiful. Are you hungry? Shall we eat?"

"Yes thank you. This looks delicious."

"Well, don't be fooled by the looks. You know for sure that I'm not the best cook. You've tasted my stew", I say.

She laughs. I put some salade on a plate for her, and pour two glasses of sparkling water.

"Cheers", I say, raising my glass.

Once we've eaten all the salade, she takes a piece of chicken from the plate. We talk about Connor, and Bob and Charlotte, Mother Goose and Merlin, and then about Katniss.

"I really miss her. I hope Four gets her out of there soon", she says.

"Don't worry Alex, I've known Four for a long time, and when somebody wants something that he can help with, he helps. He'll get her", I say.

By the time we are done our conversation, she's already finished her chicken and eaten four brownies. Four! One of the things that I love about her is that when she has food, she eats it. All of it. And fast.

I pack up the food,and tuck the the basket under a bush.

She grabs my arm, and pulls me towards the beach. We run together, laughing. She kicks off her shoes and pulls up her dress, while walking into the water so she's about ankle deep. I do the same, and roll up my pant ends.

We walk along the shore line, talking, laughing, getting our feet wet. When we get tired, we lye down in the sand and talk some more.

After about an hour, we sit up.

This is it, I think. Now or never.

I get down on one knee and pull out the ring. "Alex, when we first met", I say. "I knew you were the one. That someday we'd fall in love. When you left, I thought I'd never see you again. But then I did. I love you Alex. and I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else".

I can see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Alex Bailey, will you marry me?", I hold my breath.

"Yes. Yes!!" I smile at her. "Arthur, I will marry you".

I press my lips to hers and smile.


End file.
